RIP My Dead Candy
by ThornDoesn'tCut PreciousFlower
Summary: Murasakibara and Midorima have a problem, they have only one chocolate candy and neither of them wants to share nor compromise. Things get more intense when Murasakibara insults Midorima's Mr. Froggy... This battle of who will get to eat the candy will not rest until there's a winner that says, "I ate my candy in peace!" But will there be someone who actually ate in peace?


I don not own Kuroko no Basuke...

* * *

Murasakibara and Midorima stood there glaring at each other observing the other's movements ready to strike when the other is unguarded. Yes, they we in a serious battle, each one of them had their own reasons to win. Even if their reasons were looked down by the others they still stood up straight ready to win this physiological battle.

"It is mine." Murasakibara was the first to break the silence hopping that the other would bail out.

With a disappointing sigh Midorima said, "No it isn't. If I recall then that is mine."

"Why don't you care Midorichin?"

Dumbfounded by the question Midorima pushed up his glasses than asked in all seriousness, "Huh?"

Inching closer to his goal Murasakibara smiled as if he was in a land of only food as he explained his theory to Midorima, "Sharing is caring. Without the share you do not care."

It was obvious that Murasakibara had moved closer, anyone who wasn't oblivious would have known he did. But Midorima was oblivious so he did nothing to settle the score. Instead he stated what he thought, "That doesn't make any sense."

"And so does your stuff froggy but it is still there." As Murasakibara tried to explain a vein popped on Midorima's forehead. How could he bring up the frog in this conversation? How uncanny! "Don't bring Mr. Froggy into this! It's not fair; he has nothing to do with this!"

Smiling Murasakibara replied, "All is fair in food and war."

For a couple seconds Midorima stared coldly at the other. "I don't know why I even talk to you."

"It's 'cuz you care too much."

Crossing his arms Midorima said, "I do not care." With a shake of his head he wondered how Murasakibara could think of such a thing.

Noting that Midorima was busy he toke this chance to get closer to their subject of interest, a chocolate candy bar. "Aw, don't be in denial. That's bad for your stomach and if your stomach is feeling bad than you can't eat. Learn from my mistakes; don't let your tummy hurt."

"Wha- Hey! I told you this is mine! Stay away from it!" Yelling Midorima got closer to the candy as well. How unfair, how truly unfair! Sneakily walking towards my chocolate bar, how unfair!

Murasakibara just shrugged his shoulders saying, "I have not a clue of what you speak. Please clarify."

In anger Midorima pushed up his glasses creating marks on his nose then yelled, "Stop! Don't take my candy! I'm the one who found it! I earned it!"

"Jeez Midorichin, don't you know I care so much that I must try not to care anymore?"

Midorima once again dumbfounded stared at Murasakibara. "You are the one that needs to clarify what you're trying to say!"

Sighing once more Murasakibara explained slowly, "I. Will. Not. Give. You. Any. Of. MY. Candy." With this Murasakibara swiftly grabbed the chocolate candy.

"What?!" Was all what he could say when he saw who the candy had gone to.

"I just clarified it for you. Now let this candy rest in peace." Murasakibara took a bite of the chocolate candy then to his surprise said a stoic "ouch." Looking at his hand he saw that the candy that was once there isn't anymore. "Midorima-"

"It wasn't me..." Midorima said in a whisper afraid that something bad would happen if he spoke any louder. Murasakibara noticing this asked, "What...?"

"That... Candy..." A voice behind them said in furious anger. "Was..." Before the mystery person could finish their sentence Murasakibara asked, "Why'd the candy go?"

"IDIOT!" Something hit the back of Murasakibara's head as Midorima squealed in fear. As Momoi spoke she threw the candy on the ground then stomped on it countless of times giving no mercy to the poor candy. "This candy was for my love, Tetsu!" And before Midorima or Murasakibara could say anything in return Momoi continued on to her rant, "How did you even get this? Huh? Did you steal this from my poor Tetsu? Oh, what animals you have become over candy! I am ashamed of you guys!" As Momoi continued her rant Kuroko being somewhere far away smiled happy that he got rid of the chocolate candy that was left mysteriously in his gym locker.


End file.
